It's a boy
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This story take place by the birth of Danny and Linda's first son Jack. Frank is the one to take her to the hospital as Danny is out in the field just then. To calm her he tells the story about Danny's birth.


_**Author's Note**_ : So Snowgirl01 asked for more stories about Danny and Linda, and this was the first idea that came to me. I am sorry it isn't very long, but I hope whoever reads it with still like it.

* * *

 _ **It's a Boy**_  
Being a nurse, Linda Reagan has seen a dozen children being born, or so it felt. She had assisted during some of the births, some had went well and some hadn't. She had even aided some of those children in the aftermath. Then again most that came to the hospital had been children at one point or another. Now that she was in the middle of it, none of what she told the mothers delivering seemed to help. None of the knowledge she had helped either. She sighed as she felt the tenth of her contractions going through her.

They were harder than she first would have thought. Still it didn't worry her yet, as they were coming further apart. She picked up the phone and called her husband. She got the central at first, then got put over to the car he was in.

"Babe, are you okay?" worry in the voice she loved so much.

"I am fine for now, but the birth started, can you drive me to the hospital or shall I call your father?" she asked, holding her breath for a moment. The hand not holding the phone, stroking over her belly.

"I am at the other end of town, can you ask dad and I will meet you there," he cursed at himself for not having office duty that day.

"Alright, don't take too long," said she and hung up, only to call Frank Reagan. She smiled as she pressed the number for the direct line to his office. Linda heard it ring once, twice, before she got his secretary Baker saying, "Commissioners office, how my I help you?"

"Baker, this is Linda, Danny's wife, he told me to call for Frank, it is urgent I speak with him," even her voice was urgent now. The contractions were coming to fast she realized.

"I will set you over and give him a heads up," the young secretary of course knew most of her boss family members. She put her back to Frank and knocked on the door, giving him a sign he had to take it. He gave her a nod and she went back out. Frank picked up the phone and said, "Yes."

"Hey Frank, it is Linda, I hate to bother you, but Danny is on the other side of town, and I need a ride to the hospital right now. The baby…" she stopped taking a deep breath.

"I can drive you, I will be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up, before she could thank him. He looked at the two men present in his office saying, "Gentlemen, I am sorry, but we have to reschedule. I have a private matter that I need to fix. Baker will find an appointment for you on the way out."

They nodded and followed him out of the office. On the way out, he looked at Baker, saying, "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, please. Family matters."

"Alright, give Danny and Linda my best," she said and smiled at him. He nodded and smiled back, before he hurried out of the building.

* * *

It didn't take him long to get Linda and drive her to the hospital. Having been in the room when his children was being born, so this wasn't anything new. It wasn't really a standard procedure that the husband's were in the room back then, but he had refused to leave his Mary's side. And for now he was going to be there for his daughter-in-law, at least until his son got there.

He sat by her side in the waiting room, as she was panting, struggling not to twist in pain. He had already signed her in and now he was rubbing her lower back, getting weird looks from other in the waiting room. He ignored it, they could think what they liked for all he cared, Linda was at the moment far more important. He had already asked if she could be taking in, but as the contractions weren't that far apart, they were being told to wait for now. Linda needed a distraction and so he said, "Did I ever tell you about when Danny was born?"

"No, I…don't believe you have," she said, trying to recall, but couldn't.

"Well you know we already had his brother Joe, so Danny was our number two. Mary Margaret had been rather sick during the pregnancy, but she still managed to carry him full term. Come to think of it, she was the only one she was ill with," he said thoughtfully.

"Trouble from the start, huh," a smile on Linda's pale red lips.

"You better believe it, I still love him a great deal, as I do with all my children," he admitted. He didn't say it a lot, but he loved all of them in different ways.

"I know you do, go on, please," she grasped his arm hard as another contraction hit hard.

"Well Danny was born on a day with a day with a lot of rain, I could hardly see as I drove to the hospital and I was afraid I was going to drive us off the rode. In the seat next to me my love was breathing hard. I managed to get here there though, even if it took a little longer than planned due to the bad weather," he said and smiled vaguely at her.

"Was it long, the delivery?" she wondered.

"It was faster than we thought it would be, about seven hours all together, but the delivery itself went fast, it was painful for her though. I won't lie to you, but when you hold the baby it is all worth it," he said and smiled at her, he rubbed her lower back a bit more and said, "You and the baby will both be fine."

"I know," she nodded, seeing a stressed Danny running inside. She smiled at Frank saying, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"That wasn't all that much, I'll wait until the baby is born, I want to know what you get," he said and smiled at her. She nodded, giving him a hug. Danny soon came and took her place, giving his father a nod as a thank you. Frank gave them their space, and waited for the nurses to take Linda inside.

* * *

Linda knew Frank to be right, it did hurt and a lot. Then again she already knew from the countless of babies she had helped deliver. Having their own baby tear them apart, was however more painful than she could imagine, so she needed a couple of stitches. In the end it didn't matter, the only two things that did was that Danny was there the whole time, supporting her, and that they got a healthy baby boy. Happy tears, running down sweaty cheeks as she held the crying baby. She smiled at him, then at the man by her side that looked at her with such loving eyes. Linda felt like her heart could burst saying, "Will you go and tell your father, if he is still out there."

"Oh, yes…" he said and gave her a soft kiss, adding, "I am so proud of you."

As he left the nurses cleaned her and the baby up a bit. They waited for Danny to move her, so he would knew where his small family were.

Danny soon found his father, saying, "Dad, it went okay, all is in order, ten fingers and ten toes."

"I am glad, and what was it, boy or girl?" the commissioner looked at him with curious eyes.

"A boy, a big strong boy," he smiled happily. Francis Reagan smiled at him and gave him a hug. Danny held on for a couple of seconds saying, "Can you call the family and give the news, I want to go back to them."

"Of course," he nodded and smiled at him. His second grandchild, but the first that was a boy. Danny walked back and followed his wife and son to the new room. Once he watched her feed him, he asked his love, "So what are we going to name him?"

"Jack, I want his name to be Jack," she said, smiling tiredly, as she stroke his head while he feed.

"Jack Reagan, I like it," he nodded. Even if he would have welcomed a girl, he was glad it was a boy. He looked at him saying, "One day he will be something great."

"He already is, just like his dad," said Linda, giving him a loving glance. For that she got another kiss. Danny knew that very moment he had never been prouder of her wife or loved her more. She let the kiss linger before backing out, noticing he did no longer take her nipple. He was curling up against her. She smiled saying, "I think we need rest."

Her husband nodded and helped her to lie down and watched over his wife, and first born for the very first time as they got the rest they needed. He knew he could watch over them for hours and hours and not get bored. Just like his wife Danny fell in love with Jack the moment he was born.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
